nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fury (novel)
Fury is the seventh novel in the Legacy of the Force series. It is a paperback by Aaron Allston and was published by Del Rey on November 27, 2007. The audio version is narrated by Marc Thompson. The cover portrays Ben Skywalker. Editions *ISBN 0345477561; November 27, 2007, Del Rey, 368-page paperback *ISBN 073935695X; November 27, 2007, Random House Audio, Audio download *ISBN 0739324004; November 27, 2007, Random House Audio, CD Publisher's summary Fighting alongside the Corellian rebels, Han and Leia are locked in a war against their son Jacen, who grows more powerful and more dangerous with each passing day. Nothing can stop Jacen’s determination to bring peace with a glorious Galactic Alliance victory–whatever the price. While Luke grieves the loss of his beloved wife and deals with his guilt over killing the wrong person in retaliation, Jaina, Jag, and Zekk hunt for the real assassin, unaware that the culprit commands Sith powers that can cloud their minds and misdirect their attacks–and even turn them back on themselves. As Luke and Ben Skywalker struggle to find their place among the chaos, Jacen, shunned by friends and family, launches an invasion to rescue the only person still loyal to him. But with the battle raging on, and the galaxy growing more turbulent and riotous, there’s no question that it is Jacen who is most wanted: dead or alive. Appearances *Kyp Durron; Jedi Master (human male) *Leia Organa Solo; Jedi Knight (human female) *Luke Skywalker; Jedi Grand Master (human male) *Syal Antilles; pilot (human female) *Tenel Ka; Hapan Queen Mother (human female) *Toval Seyah; Galactic Alliance scientist-spy (human male) *Tycho Celchu; military analyst (human male) *Valin Horn; Jedi Knight (human male) *Wedge Antilles; pilot (human male) *Zekk; Jedi Knight (human male) |other characters= *Ackbar *Iella Antilles *Myri Antilles *Aros *C-3PO *Lando Calrissian *Tendra Risant Calrissian *Chewbacca *Cilghal *Winter Celchu *Danen *Dician *Teneniel Djo *Seha Dorvald *Boba Fett *Soontir Fel *Syal Antilles Fel *Dur Gejjen *Cheriss ke Hanadi *Hoclaw *Corran Horn *Mirax Terrik Horn *Kolir Hu'lya *Isolder *Ithila *Wes Janson *Belindi Kalenda *Talon Karrde *Jaden Korr *Jori Lekauf *Lensi *Tarla Limpan *Lumiya *Lumpawaroo *Thann Mithric *Kral Nevil *Turl Nevil *Cha Niathal *Volu Nyth *Olavey *Caregg Oldathan *Cal Omas *Palpatine *Turr Phennir *R2-D2 *Octa Ramis *Rikel *Tiom Rordan *Anakin Sal-Solo *Saba Sebatyne *Salle Serpa *Lon Shevu *Ship (Sith Meditation Sphere) *Raith Sienar *Aurra Sing *Anakin Skywalker *Mara Jade Skywalker *Anakin Solo *Kam Solusar *Tionne Solusar *Tyria Sarkin Tainer *Patra Tebut *Booster Terrik *Sanola Ti *Tika *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Twool *Finis Valorum *Darth Vectivus *Tahiri Veila *Vergere *Wicket Wystri Warrick *Warrick family *Wayniss *White Eyes *World Brain *Yoda *YVH-908 *Zueb Zan |creatures= *Bantha *Hawk-bat *Kowakian monkey-lizard *Mynock *Nek *Piranha beetle *Rancor *Spider *Voxyn *Ysalamir |droids= *3PO-series protocol droid *Combat probot *Mouse Droid *R2-series astromech droid *R9-series astromech droid *YVH |events= *Second Galactic Civil War **Invasion of the New Jedi Temple **Battle of Kashyyyk **First Duel on the Anakin Solo **Battle of Commenor **Undercity Ambush **Battle of Centerpoint Station *Yuuzhan Vong War **Battle of the Home **First Battle of Coruscant **Second Battle of Coruscant |locations= *Bastion *Centerpoint Station *Commenor *Corell *Corellia *Coruscant **Chief of State's Briefing Office **Senate Building *Dathomir *Endor **Abandoned Imperial base *Gyndine *Halla Sector **Bimmisaari *Hapes *Hollowtown **Glowpoint *The Home *Kashyyyk *Kavan *Korriban *Kuat *Ossus *Talus *Tatooine *Tralus *Ziost |organizations= *Admiral *Aide *Chief of State *Centerpoint Party *Colonel *Confederation *Corellian Defense Force *Corellian Security Force *Corporate Sector *Dathomiri *Dark Nest **Joiner *Doctor *Force Yimi *Force Zexx *Galactic Empire *Galactic Federation of Free Alliances **Galactic Alliance Defense Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Second Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Third Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Fifth Fleet ***Galactic Alliance Intelligence ***Rogue Squadron ***Starfighter Command **Galactic Alliance Guard *''Grayfeather Squadron *Hapes Consortium **Hapan Royal Navy **Hapan Security **Queen Mother *Imperial Remnant *Jedi Coalition *Minister of Information *New Jedi Order **Jedi Grand Master **Jedi Master **Jedi Knight **Youngling *One Sith *''Rakehell Squadron'' *''Red Sword Flight'' *Shadow Academy |species= *Barabel *Bothan *Chev *Chiss *Devaronian *Duros *Ewok *Falleen *Human *Hutt *Mon Calamari *Omwati *Quarren *Rodian *Sullustan *Twi'lek *Wookiee *Yimi *Yuuzhan Vong *Zexx |vehicles= *Airspeeder *''Aleph''-class starfighter *A-wing interceptor *''Broadside'' *''Carrack''-class light cruiser *Centerpoint Station *''Chinnith'' *''Cheesmeer'' *CR90 corvette *Confederation Cruiser **''Lillibanca'' *Death Star I *Death Star II *''Errant Venture'' *Hapan Battle Dragon *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer **''Anakin Solo'' *''Interceptor''-class frigate **''Poison Moon'' *K-wing assault starfighter *Landspeeder *''Lambda''-class shuttle **''Reveille'' *''Love Commander'' *''Mawrunner'' *Miy'til starfighter *Mon Calamari heavy carrier **''Blue Diver'' *''Sentinel''-class armored shuttle *Sith Meditation Sphere **''Ship'' *Speeder bike *Star Destroyer *StealthX *TIE Bomber *TIE Fighter *TIE Reconnaissance Fighter **''Blur'' **''Broadside'' *''Victory I''-class Star Destroyer **''Valorum'' *XJ7 *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' |technology= *Battery *Bangers (Concussion missiles) *Blaster *Boomers (Proton torpedoes) *Comlink *Crushgaunts *Datapad *BlasTech DL-18 blaster *DL-44 heavy blaster pistol *Electrobinoculars *Embrace of Pain *Fission bombs *Gravity well generator *Habitat shell *Hold-out blaster *Holocam *Holocam monitor goggles *Lightsaber *Sith holocron *Vibroblade *Yuuzhan Vong Thud Bugs |miscellanea= *Affliceria *Beskar *Brandy *Dark side of the Force *Flow-walking *Jeweled Lizard constellation *Light side of the Force *Ore *Ryshcate *Sabacc *Shoot the Scarhead *Sith Battle meditation *Vong-forming *The Force *Wroshyr tree }} Behind the scenes In the dramatis personae, Sadras Koyan's name is reversed as Koyan Sadras. Cover gallery File:LOTF-JF-07-fury.jpg|Full cover art. File:Fury CD.jpg|''Fury'' audio CD. File:Furia.jpg|Polish - Furia Notes and references External links * *Random House Preview Category:Legacy of the Force novels de:Zorn es:Fury pl:Fury (książka) ru:Fury (роман)